


萧条

by Vanillaapplepie



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: Donghyun is a intersex boy, M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 10:15:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27349510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanillaapplepie/pseuds/Vanillaapplepie
Summary: a story at the beginning of Autumn
Relationships: Kim Donghyun/Park Woojin





	萧条

金咚娴的店铺要撑不下去了。  
再加上时间到了晚上的原因，他的面包店看起来空空如也，本应该琳琅满目的货架上，凑成堆的食物只占据了一个角。刚进门的客人透过冷冻柜里冒出来的白气去看坐在柜台后面的老板，迷迷糊糊间也分不清是水蒸气更白一点还是那个人更白一点，总之比刚刚接到的那通电话漂亮很多。‘再搞不定这个项目就不用来了。’

金咚娴抬头看下午以来的第一个客人，红血丝布满他的眼睛，从瞳孔那里发散出来染红了纯白的巩膜，是因为累的如此头晕眼花才会光顾这么落魄的店铺的吗。

“可可椰子是没有了吗？”  
“不打算再做了。”  
“那为什么还挂着牌子？“  
“……要撤店了。”  
金咚娴这时候才看见他的瞳孔是亮黄色的。

金咚娴也没有想到在这样初秋的夜里，他和这个光顾他摇摇欲坠的面包店的男人坐在店铺门口一起吹西北风。他和那人并排挤在门口的台阶上，无处安放的长腿蜷缩着曲起来，那个男人的眼泪滴在金咚娴烤面包的围裙上，落在他的手背上凉凉的，比他马上要卷着铺盖回家的心还要再凉一点。对方的格子领结皱皱巴巴地堆在胸前，面包屑附在领结上，白日里也是意气风发的精英吧，谁能想到人后是这副模样呢，他抬手给他掸了掸。对方的闻到了他手背抹的护手霜的味道。

金咚娴以为要跟他接吻。  
锁上店门，逃上了公车，人体的温度把座椅传导了热，暖烘烘地烤着他的时候，手心很空，手臂也有点冷，才有想起来后悔。  
他好像也不吃亏嘛。

“您好，办入住。”声音有点熟悉，但又想不起来是在哪里听过，再抬头看见一双黄琥珀色的有神的眼睛。  
哭着喊着被老板辞退什么的是骗人的鬼话，住酒店的能是本地人吗。  
对方也明显一愣，随即露出小白牙，嘴角往上飘着说：“生意转行啦。”  
是被家里抓起来用假期最后的时间帮忙做廉价劳动力，美其名曰体验社会生活，其实是不想再租另外的人头看门，谁知道倒闭了一个又一个。

“你自己扫码就能支付。”金咚娴不想说太多话，没想到对方直接把手机递过去说你帮我弄吧，我和我的行李能住下就行，说着就去翻腾他的包，丝毫没有抬头再跟他交流的意思。金咚娴愣了五秒钟不知道该做什么，直到对方借着吧台撑起腮帮子看着他，再看看他的手机。金咚娴想算了不管了，正好顺便多揩点油也不是不可以，随手点了一个链接。

“你可不可以给我领个路啊。”

等到金咚娴被人按在房间门上才发现到一丝不对劲，电梯和走廊都有那么明显的标识，这么大人了不会不清楚。

不过这个人的唾液有点甜，这让他比较意外。不是说那天后悔逃跑了吗，现在直面又有点瑟缩，不过那个人却不容他拒绝，脖子和细腰都被搂着，但是力道很轻。金咚娴双手搭在那个人的胸口，小麦色的肌肤和自己的成了鲜明的对比，在门口的黄色光线下显得更暧昧。松松垮垮的领带被金咚娴勒紧，那个人一下子感到呼吸急促，始作俑者眼角笑出几道皱纹，红唇把他心里的那把火烧得更旺。

代价是加快了被扒光的速度，胸前小点被准确地捕捉到，身体仿佛迅速分泌多巴胺穿到四肢的每个角落。  
【你敢对你男朋友这样】  
【反正one night stand不是一般第二天才转正】  
臀缝被扒开，手指撩拨着四处游走。  
【我叫朴佑镇】甬道被塞进一根手指。  
【你记住了吗】领地被迅速开拓成两根手指。金咚娴从未体验过这种感受，娇喘憋不住从喉咙里吐出来，身体往对方那里贴，【金咚娴】。  
一定是故意的，金咚娴整个人趴在朴佑镇身上叫，把朴佑镇诱惑地心痒痒，立在金咚娴腿跟的东西胀大了一圈。  
虽然不是那么老手，朴佑镇觉得有点奇怪，怀里的男人蹭蹭就冒出很多水，但是抱着有水不更好的想法，觉得是赚到了。

金咚娴被扔到床上的时候还觉得头晕目眩的时候，朴佑镇就压了上来。那里已经能被容纳三根手指，不管金咚娴的哭闹，他整个人被横在朴佑镇的腿上，白嫩的屁股被好好地照顾了一个又一个印记，这个人手劲实在是太大，还没干什么下面就已经开始火辣辣地涨疼，金咚娴觉得十分委屈，他都哭了哎，也没有被好好地哄到，于是开始在那人腿上倒腾，企图爬走结果都逃不过被拉回来，屁股惨了。

他不挣扎了，对着朴佑镇坐着低头呜呜呜地委屈。从对面那个角度刚好可以看到第三张小嘴兴奋地张着，鲜艳的红色比哭红的眼角还要勾人，他的手刚摸过去金咚娴就紧张地闭上腿。【那里不能插】【插了你就滚】朴佑镇搂住他的腰和他滚到一起，这时候才看见他泪水沾湿了脸颊，不是开玩笑的，他想帮金咚娴擦擦眼泪，被一把推开，哦，原来老婆力气也不小。

金咚娴被人抱在怀里，温热的气息吹着他有点长了的头发，朴佑镇的手安分地搭在他的腰上，一下一下的亲吻他的脸颊，脖子，被搞得湿漉漉的，仰头去看朴佑镇的时候，对方也停下动作专注地盯着金咚娴。

「你手机呢」  
「在口袋里」

然后朴佑镇推开金咚娴光溜溜的身体，走下去翻出他的手机让他解锁，输入了一段什么之后，朴佑镇的铃声就响起来了。

「我不会跑的，明早不会，以后也不会。想我就打电话，kakao talk聊天也行」 

金咚娴躲在被窝里，被子和碎刘海之间就留一双大眼睛眨啊眨的。身旁的床铺一沉，朴佑镇就躺了过来，即使他刚才做出让人有了得到安全感的想法，金咚娴还是很害怕，毕竟在上一段被结束的感情里，他被当成怪物来着，想法会以此类推，认为所有人都觉得他是怪物。他想往床边撤，朴佑镇勾住他的大腿不让他跑，被膝盖摩擦的那里好像变得更湿，男根和被子的阻力做抗争，在挣扎的空当里一走神，金咚娴就被朴佑镇压在身下了。朴佑镇的脸离他很近，鬓角的头发垂下来扎着他的脸颊，他捂着朴佑镇的嘴巴不让他亲吻，朴佑镇就张开嘴巴舔他的手心，对方没有再捂他嘴巴的意思，就反客为主地抓住那个人细皮嫩肉的胳膊，像吃沾到手尖的酱一样嘬着他。

直到金咚娴慢慢把手移开，丰满的唇瓣又成了被攻击的目标，对方毫无章法地掠夺他的呼吸，他有点晕了。腿被对方的大腿顶得大开，朴佑镇的那根抵在他的入口处。金咚娴的脸烧红了。

【你那里好热哦 可不可以让我的手指头暖和一下】  
【试试嘛，你不允许我不会进去的】  
【嗯...好】


End file.
